dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RED vs Freddy Krueger
RED from Godzilla Creepypasta vs Freddy Krueger from Nightmare on Elm Street Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Pre-Battle Krueger was angry. He was upset because he had heard that there was someone out there massacring people and he was getting angry because now he was starting to even have his targets taken from him. He was thinking about what could be the one taking his kills from him, then with enough searching... he found his prey. Currently he was making his way through a dark void looking for the one that had been stealing kills from him, who was currently chewing up a large dinosaur monster as blood spewed from its mouth. But then it stopped before turning his head, taking notice of Freddy's presence. "YOU..." It said before turning its entire body around. "God are you an ugly bastard." Freddy says with a little chuckle. "WHAT BRINGS YOU TO MY WORLD KRUEGER?" It said back to him. "Well, I believe you already know the reason why I am here. Though I must say, that it must get pretty boring just to be in some kind of... well, just saying, there's really nothing to do in this place." The child murderer says to the large red creature. RED stared at him for a moment before he got an angry look on his face. "YOU DON'T BELONG HERE... LEAVE!" He then yelled at him. "Tch, think you're a tough guy cause you're big, huh? I don't believe you understand just yet. I'm here to tell you to stay out of my way." Freddy told him. "THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING... LEAVE NOW..." RED says getting annoyed at his presence. "Or else what?" Krueger says tauntingly. "DO NOT MOCK ME!!!" The fellow murderer screams back at him in anger. He stared down at him for a while but even after a minute, Freddy hadn't moved from his spot and that made RED even angrier. (The Kaiju Devil :: Geshtro Remix) "VERY WELL... HAVE IT YOUR WAY." He says before roaring. "Finally, about time I had some fun here!" HERE WE GOOO! RED begins by trying to stab Freddy with his leg only for him to dodge it before slashing at it causing the large devil kaiju to lift it up in pain before he then got stabbed in the stomach by his opponent's claw. The Krueger began to slice down his stomach causing even more damage. This caused RED to be annoyed as he grabbed the child murderer before slamming him down into the ground then stabbing him with his tail, but that only allowed Freddy to cut off his tail as his opponent screeched out in pain. Then Krueger rose his hand and RED began to suddenly float before being slammed against a non-existent wall before being slammed into a non-existent floor. The demented kaiju was only getting more angry from this so he began to spew fire out of his mouth that would've hit Freddy had he not suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of RED's face before slashing at the eye causing him to screech out in pain as he jumped back. "What's the matter, you piece of shit? If you can't handle the heat, then stay in the pan where you belong." He then says mocking him. RED growled as he got up. "YOU WILL DIE SLOWLY!" He yelled out at him as he charged at him. Freddy then disappeared before RED could grab him but was given no time to react, he was stabbed through the chest before being grabbed then slammed down onto the ground several times before grabbing him by the head and tearing it off. Only to see the body disappear before his eyes. He then felt something carve into his back as he screeched out before grabbing Krueger with his tail then slamming him down into one of his legs stabbing him through the chest before throwing him across the void. He then jumped at him as his leg stabbed down into Freddy's chest before he started punching him over and over again. That was before the child murderer disappeared and appeared behind him. "So, you like to use this?" He then says with RED's tail in his hand before he then started spinning around taking the large beast with him before stopping as he threw him afar. "So long, gay bastard!" He yells out before Red suddenly started to morph Fins grew out of him and he began floating in the air. "YOU WILL REGRET NOT HEEDING MY WARNING." He says before charging at him with immense speed catching him off guard as he was grabbed before being slammed down to the ground. Then fire blasted out of his hands onto Krueger as he was screaming from feeling the burning pain. He then appeared behind RED only to be grabbed by his tail once more before being thrown across the void then going into the air. Freddy got back up while grunting before seeing large mines coming down from the sky at him. "Oh that's just playing dirty now!" He shouted out before dodging all of the mines coming down at him even disappearing before one managed to him him. But to then be caught by surprise as RED rammed into him throwing him off guard before a large tentacle formed of intestine and tipped with a clawed set of jaws burst out of his mouth and chomped down on his torso biting him in half. He saw the body disappear once more before attempting to land another hit on Krueger but. "SURPRISE!" Freddy disappeared and appeared in front of him with one of the mines and smashed it into him causing it detonate and explode in his face. "Oh-ho-HO! How does it feel, dipshit?!" He then says before disappearing again. Then suddenly mist filled the area as a being formed in front of Red... A being that he had despised most for his betrayal... "YOOOOOUUUU!!!" He roared out in anger before Solomon flew straight at him. The 'traitor' slashed his claws at him but RED went under and headbutted him before he started firing blazing hot needles at his former minion causing him to back up a bit before Solomon fired his beam at him landing managing to land a hit on him. But the devil kaiju wasn't giving up, he started to morph once again, this time with wings replacing his fins. Then he flew at him the tentacle came out of his mouth only to be dodged before Soloman flew past and grabbed RED as he slammed him down onto the ground. He flew back into the air before coming back down to ram into him with his talon. RED had enough of him and used the small tail he had to grab ahold of Solomon before switching positions as he was slammed into the ground before the devil kaiju stabbed him with his talons and opened his mouth to eat him whole. (Music Stops) Bones started to crunch as Solomon's blood leaked from RED's mouth before he was completely devoured by the large demon. "NO MORE GAMES... SHOW YOURSELF KRUEGER!!!" He roared out in anger. ("The Final Battle" - Godzilla NES Creepypasta OST) "If that's what you want..." He heard before the void started to change into some kind of boiler room area as Freddy stood atop one of the bridges. "Welcome to my world, BITCH!!!" Freddy shouted out catching RED's attention. The red demon kaiju then roared out in pure rage as he dove straight at the one man who has angered him to the point where he couldn't stand him anymore. Krueger quickly disappeared before the red demon had come close to him as he destroyed the bridge. RED looked around full on furious before he then used the last of the energy he had to blast out a large flame and blew it everywhere setting everything ablaze. "Woooh, you seem pretty heated there. I think you should cool OFF!" He heard Freddy taunting him before a flow of water burst out of the ceiling down onto him. RED was soaking wet as the fire he caused in the room started to die down. This only pushed the red kaiju's anger even further, he was straight up furious to the point where he couldn't think anymore and the only thing he had on his mind now was figuring a way to make Freddy suffer in pain as he screeched out. "Uh-oh, what's the matter now? Little RED throwing a tantrum?" Freddy's voice echoed through the boiler room furthering the red devil's rage. "SHUT UP!!!" RED screeched out in anger. He then started thrashing around and attacking everything attempting to bring down the boiler room and bring Freddy out as he couldn't stand it anymore. At that point he was acting exactly like a wild animal and Krueger was watching the entire time in amusement while eating popcorn. RED then heard the sound of crunching before he saw the child murderer sitting not too far with popcorn in his hand and wasted no time as he blasted him with everything he had left. And with that, he found no remain of Freddy anywhere he was done. "Oh, poor RED... poor, poor little RED. Not so big and tough now, huh?" He heard before looking around frantically and then seeing Freddy appear right before him before he then slashed him down the face causing blood to fly everywhere. RED screeched as he stepped back knocking into the bridges with his face covered and blood still pouring out. "Alright... you can dish it out... but let's see if you can TAKE IT!!!" He then yells before the boiler opens up and shoots out a blast just as strong as RED's directly at him as he started screeching and thrashing around in pain. (Music Stops) His screams unfortunately fell upon deaf ears as the blast was still hitting him with everything Freddy had. Then as the blast died down, RED was starting to fall apart. But then, RED suddenly stopped as his eyes glowed bright red as Krueger looked confused before the red kaiju then started to flash a dark light that covered the whole room and everything changed. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!!! He screamed out as Freddy uncovered his face and looked to see that he was now in some kind of burning hell of some sort and RED... was not the same as before. "YOU TOOK ME TO YOUR WORLD... NOW... WELCOME TO MY WORLD!" He screamed. (NES Godzilla Creepypasta - Red Rage) Freddy didn't seem scared, rather he looked annoyed that the large devil kaiju still hadn't given up yet. "That's it!" He then yells before running and jumping off the the nearest rock as RED shot fire from his hands at him. Krueger slashed the devil kaiju in the face which didn't do much as he was only grabbed before slammed onto the ground then stomped on by the evil kaiju before being grabbed by his tail and then slammed back and forth on the ground. Freddy cut his tail off once more before jumping back, but RED was not giving up that easy as he spewed a hail of blazing hot needles at the child murder which caused a good amount of damage before the dream demon escaped from it. Freddy then grabbed the kaiju detached tail before wiping it around and slamming it against the devil kaiju, which only turned out futile as RED shrugged it off. He then catches Krueger in his mouth and chomped off his bottom half leaving Freddy a topless torso as he fell towards the ground losing his fedora. With that said and done, RED approached his now defenseless victim as he looked down at him with disgust. "DID YOU REALLY BELIEVE YOU COULD DEFEAT ME?" He asks him as the child murder looks up at him with annoyance. That was before Freddy sighed and laid down knowing what is to come next. "Go to hell, you ugly bitch." He then says before the devil kaiju had enough and blasted him with everything he had left. Once RED was done... there was nothing left of the dream demon but a fedora which caught fire whilst being blown around. Conclusion 'Victory goes to... ' 'RED!!! ' Poll RED or Freddy RED Freddy Krueger Category:'Creepy' themed DBX Fights Category:'Creepypastas VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:MacMar02 Category:Murderers Themed DBX Fights